


All that you are is all that I’ll ever need

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: The soundtrack to Chan and Woojin's relationship





	All that you are is all that I’ll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Woojin day!!! I took a couple of songs that chan’s played on his vlives and strung them into a fic uwu i suggest you listen to them whilst reading if you can (I made it into a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/switchjeon/playlist/5xY9MIMURLxDCFo6m527KK?si=jzxYRJfxTwGJSrue9Gk3Xg))
> 
> Also, this is set in Australia which isn’t really important but just in case anyone wonders why Hyunjin’s birthday falls around summer 
> 
> Title taken from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran

> _“_ _I don’t need nothing else but you.”_

“Ooh,” Woojin jumps back in surprise, before gently touching the top of the waffles. They’re fluffy, a golden brown, slightly crispy on the top, lighter on the bottom. Woojin can’t help but smile. It warms him inside to know that they couldn’t have turned out more perfect.

Gently, he picks up the spatula and eases the waffles off the waffle maker and onto a white glass plate, embroidered in peonies.

The waffle is completed with spurts of whipped cream, a cluster of strawberries and a drizzle of maple syrup. It looks so professional; Woojin can’t help but snap a picture to upload to Instagram later- probably with some cheesy caption of sweet boyfriends and sweeter desserts.

Carefully, Woojin picks up the plate, fork in his other hand, and makes his way to the living room.

Chan is curled into a corner of the couch, their puppy, Boshi, is napping on Chan’s thigh. They both look so serene, it breaks Woojin’s heart to disturb them, but he _really_ needs Chan’s attention right now.

Chan looks up as Woojin enters, a pretty little smile playing on his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. Woojin smiles back, easily, habitually.

“I made you something,” Woojin says softly, mindful of the fact that their husky is a very light-sleeper. She stirs at even the slightest disturbance, and whilst it may be useful if any of them were to be in grave danger, as a puppy, it really just means they have to put up with every ounce of her energy at all hours.

“What’s this?” Chan asks, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He blindly places his bookmark inside the book, eyes fixed on the plate in Woojin’s left hand.

“It- it’s a treat. A congrats. For getting a perfect score in your test on Monday.”

Chan’s eyes widen for a second before his cheeks turn pink, a shy look taking over his face.

“You remembered.” He says softly.

“Of course I did.”

Chan had been _incredibly_ stressed over the test, he’d studied the entire weekend, and ended Sunday night by slipping in the hallway and banging his head against the wall, then shed a few tears over the fact that he’d probably just lost everything he had learnt.

Contrary to Chan’s pessimism, when Woojin met him after his class, he was all bright smiles and laughter, waving his sheet in Woojin’s face which had a perfectly circled _100_ at the top.

“Eat up.” Woojin says. Chan grins, tugs at Woojin’s right hand, and Woojin has no choice but to sit on his boyfriend’s unoccupied thigh, the dog still sleeping soundly.

“It smells great.” Chan says, “But you _really_ didn’t have to. I know you have work to do…”

There’s a look of guilt taking over Chan’s face and Woojin is quick to squeeze Chan’s hand in his own, smiling as persuasively as he can,

“No- no babe it’s fine. I _want_ to spoil you. It’s what you deserve.”

Chan smiles at him, accepts the soft kiss on the cheek that Woojin delivers at the end of his sentence.

“Thank you,” He says softly, “But you know you just being here is spoiling me enough? I don’t need anything else.”

It’s Woojin’s turn to blush, and he does, violently so, but not before nudging Chan so hard that Boshi’s eyes fly open, and she scrambles out of the living room- hurt and betrayed.

  
  


-♡-  


> _“I can’t be apart from you for a single moment, I wanna keep having you by my side.”_

The air is still, barely a breeze passing through the evening atmosphere. The sun had set over an hour ago, but early summer nights never provide pitch black skies, only dark ebonies and royal blues, so it isn’t difficult to locate anything in what should be the darkness of the night.

“One shot, one shot!” Jeongin begins to chant, and soon Felix and Seungmin are joining, and then Minho and Changbin, and just for shits and giggles, Woojin decides to join too. He has no idea _who_ they’re shouting it to, until he props his chin on Felix’s shoulder and sees Hyunjin standing in the centre of the circle, a deep red decorating his cheeks.

Woojin laughs, chants louder with their bunch of friends, until Hyunjin surrenders, yelling an _okay okay_ before downing the contents of the cup in his left hand. They cheer, and Woojin has no idea what was in there, but it must have been unpleasantly strong, judging by the look of disgust on Hyunjin’s face.

“Again!” Jisung yells, pouring something (presumably) viler into another solo cup and shoving it into Hyunjin’s empty hand. Jisung is significantly drunk, and completely irresponsible. He’s poured too much into the cup, and he gives it to Hyunjin too violently, so a majority of the liquid sloshes out on the grass, but nobody seems to care as Hyunjin grins, then gulps the whole thing down once more.

“Okay,” Woojin says loudly, stepping into the centre. Everyone’s had too much to drink, Jisung’s pouring another one, and Woojin doesn’t like the devilish look on Minho’s face right now. “That’s enough,” He continues, “It’s time to clean up.”

They groan, someone mutters _dad,_ but nobody protests.

All nine of them quickly begin to sort themselves out, collecting abandoned disposables from the floor, scraping the birthday cake off the fence (that Jisung had tried- and failed- to throw at Hyunjin’s face.)

Hyunjin’s birthday barbecue had been fun, it was a great idea- suggested by Minho’s chaotic brain- but it was a nice change. They rarely did _birthday_ barbecues, and the turnout had been great, but by the time it hit two in the morning, most of their friends had gone home. The nine of them had stayed, as tradition, and Woojin suspected they’d all be sleeping there too- in Hyunjin’s expensive family home.

“Hey babe,” Felix calls, and both, Changbin and Hyunjin look over, the latter barely being given a second to react before the frosting scraped from the fence is being hurled in his face.

 _“Felix!”_ Hyunjin shrieks, but he’s giggling, eyes closed, and hands clutching his stomach.

Hyunjin’s drunk- incredibly so- Woojin thinks, but when he tells Hyunjin this, as he wipes a wet cloth over his face, Hyunjin only giggles more, finally opening his eyes.

“Drunk in love.” He sings, and Woojin groans, turning away to wash the cloth out.

“Can I go now?” Hyunjin asks. Woojin observes the way the boy’s face is clean but wet, so he throws him a towel, before letting him escape the kitchen.

Woojin is halfway through vacuuming the chips that had been crushed between the sofa seats, when he hears classical music beginning to play outside.

Changbin has Hyunjin in his arms, and they’re waltzing across the vast garden, giggling into each other’s shoulders and necks, whispering things between them. Woojin rolls his eyes, only watches them for a moment, before continuing his vacuum duty.  

He manages to clean the living room within another five minutes, and when he enters the kitchen, he sees Jisung and Jeongin just finishing up, having done a pretty great job in there.

“Wow,” Woojin says, pleased, “I’m impressed.”

Jisung smirks, nodding as he speaks,

“You shouldn’t underestimate us.” He gloats, before prancing outside.

Minho comes down the stairs just as Woojin enters the hallway, lets him know that everything’s spick-and-span in the bedrooms, and Woojin praises him too before they both step outside.

The air is cooler now, the small, multi-coloured lights they had strung up on the walls are hanging slightly, but remain brighter than ever. The sprinklers have come on at the back of the garden, and the glow of the lights makes them appear akin to a colourful waterfall.

Hyunjin and Changbin are still in each other’s arms, but they’ve given up on dancing now, opting to sit on the grass instead, Felix lounging between them, hands entwined.

Woojin is squinting, looking for Seungmin, when there’s a pair of arms twisting around his waist, a chin settling on his shoulder.

“I missed you,” Chan mutters into his neck. He sounds tired, slightly drunk, but sober enough to be in control of his mind and words,

“Hey.” Woojin says, turning around. Chan smiles, presses a soft kiss against Woojin’s lips, who eagerly returns it, savouring the taste that is so significantly _Chan._ “You missed me?”

“You were so busy playing parent I haven’t seen you for like an _hour.”_

Woojin laughs,

“An hour isn’t that long.”

“It’s _ages.”_ Chan insists, pout on his lips. Woojin leans forward, kisses it away, then puts their foreheads together.

“Sorry,” He says softly, “I won’t let it happen again.”

“Good.”   
  


 

-♡-  


> _“If you pull, then I’ll push too deep and I’ll fall right back to you.”_

  
“Do you think I’m a fucking _joke?”_

“Wooj-”

“Don’t.”

“I _don’t_ think you’re a joke-”

“Then stop treating me like one!”

Woojin has his back to Chan, so Chan can’t see the fire blazing in his eyes, but he knows it’s there, from the tone of his words and the deep breath he takes afterwards. He wants to fix it, he _does,_ but he’s afraid of damaging it further.

“I don’t treat you like a joke.” Chan sighs, voice soft, defeated.

Woojin turns slowly, and- Chan was right, his eyes are ablaze, fiery red and hot with anger. Chan feels like he could be burnt by them if Woojin continues to stare at him like that. Woojin drops his gaze.

“It’s a dick move to bring up your ex in front of our friends Chan.” Woojin’s voice is gentle now, and it scares Chan even more, because the only thing scarier than an angry Woojin is an angry Woojin with a calm voice.

“It’s not.” Chan responds, before he can stop himself, “You’re just a drama queen.”

Woojin lifts his gaze, the blazing fire replaced by harsh icy coldness.

“What?”

“You’re a drama queen! It’s _not_ a big deal--”

“Don’t fucking finish that sentence.”

Woojin pushes past his boyfriend to walk straight into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him once he gets there. He can hear Chan taking deep breaths from where he left him in the living room, the kind he makes when he’s trying not to cry, but Woojin doesn’t want to deal with that right now. How _dare_ Chan call him a drama queen?

Woojin hears the front door click shut less than five minutes later and he can’t help but feel relieved. He needs time away from Chan, and Chan probably needs time away from him too. When Chan comes back, with a clearer head, then they’ll sort it out.

 

Except Woojin waits, an hour, then two, and then three, and then it’s midnight and Chan still isn’t home yet. This only fires Woojin up more, but his pride won’t allow him to call Chan, not even shoot him a text to see if he’s okay, so, tired and defeated, he goes to bed.

 

Chan awakens at five in the morning to an empty bed. He thinks he’s dreaming at first, he got home quite late last night so he’s probably just feeling a little fatigued. Woojin was next to him when he fell asleep, but Chan didn’t feel it was right to cuddle him like he usually did, and instead had just fallen asleep avoiding his boyfriend’s warmth, after forty minutes of tossing and turning.

But now he’s confused and slightly concerned, because Woojin is supposed to be _here,_ right next to him, because even if Woojin is upset or angry with him he’s always there, but right now he _isn’t,_ and Chan suddenly can’t breathe, because _why_ is the bed empty, had Woojin really gotten so sick of him he’d just- _gone?_

Chan’s aware, he shouldn’t have called him a drama queen. Woojin was always so patient with him, so soft and gentle, he didn’t even _show_ his anger till they got home, yet Chan had gone and messed up the best thing in his life, pushed the kindest person in his life right off the edge-

“Channie?”

Chan looks up, and only when he realises that Woojin is looking slightly blurry, does he notice he’s crying.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Woojin rushes over, takes a seat right next to where Chan lays, and gently strokes his hair. Chan only sobs harder because _why_ is Woojin being so nice to him when he’d just royally messed up? “Shh, don’t cry.” Woojin calms him, then carefully helps him sit up. Chan clings onto Woojin’s shirt, and to his surprise, Woojin lets him.

“You- you were gone.” Chan mumbles, wiping at his eyes. “I thought you got sick of me.”

“Oh god no.” Woojin sounds slightly alarmed, though his voice remains hushed, “I was just in the bathroom. I’m right here baby, I’m not- I’m not going anywhere.” He pauses, “You know I would never leave without an explanation- don’t you?”

Chan nods, feeling a bit ridiculous now. He knows Woojin is too sweet to do something like that, but it still bites at him, that he has something as beautiful as Woojin in his life, and yet it wouldn’t cost much for him to lose that beauty- the simple way flowers lose their petals.

“I messed up.” Chan says, after a silence, “I shouldn’t have spoken about her.”

Woojin shifts slightly, like the topic is making him uncomfortable, and Chan knows exactly why it would, but he _needs_ to fix this.

“Chan…” Woojin starts, but he’s cut off,

“And I shouldn’t have called you a drama queen. You had every right to get mad at me.”

Woojin looks at him, unshed tears in his eyes,

“I love you.” He whispers softly. Chan smiles, as Woojin’s fingers gently graze Chan’s jaw. Just as he leans in, Chan quickly pulls back, like he’s remembered something important. Woojin’s eyebrows furrow, “What? What is it?”

“I never apologised.” Chan says gently, “I’m sorry.”

“Dumbass.” Woojin snorts, “I _forgive_ you. Now let me kiss you.”

And Chan does.

  


-♡-  


> _“Share my life, it’s yours to keep, now that I give to you all of me.”_

“Babe, babe, baby…” Woojin chants. Chan giggles softly before pushing his lips against Woojin’s once more, all gentle presses and kitten licks.

Woojin shifts slightly against the softness of the duvet and pillow under his back. His hand travels from Chan’s hair to his shoulders, fingertips grazing over anything they can reach, before finally resting on his boyfriend’s chest. Chan’s muscles flex under Woojin’s fingers, and it only causes the kiss to deepen, Chan’s hands moving from Woojin’s waist to his thighs.

“Stop, stop-” Woojin pants, finally breaking away. Chan pouts, and Woojin urges himself to look away before he gets captivated by that beautiful mouth again.

“What is it?” Chan asks,

“Nothing just- don’t want to get carried away.”

Chan huffs, and then as a (potential) punishment falls on top of Woojin’s chest, making sure to fall as hard as possible so Woojin feels his full weight.

 _“Oof,”_ Woojin laughs in a breathless shock as he shifts slightly to get comfortable, then allows Chan to simply lie there.

“I’m not too heavy?” Chan asks after a beat of silence.

“Never.” Woojin grins.

Chan only manages to lie fidget-less for no longer than five minutes before he’s leaning over Woojin again, a determined look in his eyes.

“Kiss me again.” He whines, and honestly- what is Woojin supposed to do? Say no?

Woojin pulls Chan down by the chain of his necklace, their lips meeting softer than they did last time, less frantic movements and more slow and chaste, like the only thing that matters in that moment is one another.

“You always wear this.” Woojin says when they pull back to breathe. Chan’s eyes are glazed over, but he manages to get a grasp of what Woojin’s talking about- the necklace, still tangled in his fingers.

Chan smiles and then sits up a little to unclasp the chain, watching with pride when it falls against Woojin’s palm.

“It was my grandmother’s.” Chan says, falling next to his boyfriend on the bed. Something shifts across Woojin’s face- remorse or guilt, Chan can’t tell.

“Oh I’m sorry, you don’t-”

“No, it’s okay.” Chan laughs softly. He turns on his side so he can bury his face into Woojin’s shoulder, but also watch him fiddle with the jewellery in his hands.

“My granddad gave it to me at her funeral.” Chan says steadily, “Said if she was here, she’d want me to have it.”

Woojin’s uses his thumb to stroke over the cross pendant, the rest of his fingers supporting the chain with utmost delicacy.

“It’s pretty.” He says, “I’m sure she’d love the fact that you never take it off.”

Chan chuckles into Woojin’s shoulder,

“She’d scold me about hygiene.” He admits, and then pauses a moment. “Thank you.”

Woojin frowns,

“What for?”

“For accepting me.” Chan mumbles. He has his whole face squished into Woojin’s bicep now, and it would be impossible to hear him if he wasn’t so close, “Thanks for not thinking I’m too much.”

Woojin sighs, drops the necklace onto the sheets before turning over, taking Chan into his arms,

“I told you,” Woojin says, pressing a soft kiss to Chan’s blonde curls, “You’re never too heavy.”

 

-♡-  


_“Maybe we found love right where we are.”_

 

Woojin is late. Kim Woojin is never late. But it’s Wednesday morning, it’s pouring with rain outside, there’s a kid crying on the streets, and Kim Woojin is late.

Woojin can hear the kid from the moment he jolts awake at eight o’clock instead of seven- a whole _hour_ after he’d snoozed his alarm. The kid is still bawling whilst Woojin gets changed and runs to the bathroom (yes, at the same time.) When Woojin grabs his bag and a cereal bar from the kitchen, the sound of the kid’s cries echo in his ears as he races down the hallway.

Woojin doesn’t have time to wait for the elevator, so he skids down three flights of stairs, frantically eyeing his watch the whole time he does so. Class starts in seven minutes. It will take five minutes to get to the building (if he runs) and three minutes to get to his room. That’s eight minutes. Woojin is going to be _a whole minute late_ when usually he’s three minutes early (that’s one minute to find a good seat, another minute to pull his things out, and the last minute to look over the notes from his last lecture and refresh his memory.)

Today, Woojin will _not_ get time to look over his notes. When he finally makes it to class, the only seat left is one right at the back, which absolutely _sucks_ because Woojin is late, and a late Woojin means one who forgets things- in this instance, he’s forgotten his glasses. Woojin won’t be able to see the slideshow that the lecturer is already clicking through, and he wonders if turning up was even worth it if he’s going to spend the whole class blind.

Woojin weaves his way through the group of kids that sit at the back, half-asleep and scrolling through their Instagram feeds. He hates this. He can see Minho sitting in the front row, the seat next to him occupied by his bag. Something in Woojin’s heart warms at the fact that Minho had saved his spot- but there’s no way he’s walking all the way down there just to sit next to his best friend. No, he’ll have to make do with this shitty seat at the back.

Woojin plops down next to a boy who is snoozing in his seat. His textbook isn’t even open. Woojin sighs, then prods the boy with his pencil.

The boy’s eyes shoot open, and Woojin is momentarily shell-shocked, because this boy’s eyes are _beautiful._ They’re a typical brown colour, yet they _glimmer,_ in a way Woojin has never seen before. On closer inspection, the boy’s entire face is one of beauty, but before Woojin can ponder over it the beautiful boy’s face is twisting into one of confusion.

“Can I help you?” The boy asks. Woojin looks at him for a moment before remembering that, yes, he’d jabbed him in the arm with the rubber end of his pencil less than twenty seconds ago,

“Sorry but- what’s your prescription?”

The boy blinks owlishly before his eyes fall on the glasses on top of his unopened text book.

“-3?” He answers, though it comes out sounding more like _he’s_ asking a question. Woojin nods then takes the glasses and places them on his own face,

“Thanks.” He says, “You can go back to sleep now.”

The boy blinks and then- closes his eyes and promptly falls back asleep.

The boy’s prescription is only slightly lower than Woojin’s, but it’s enough for Woojin to see the slides and that’s all he really cares about.

They’re about thirty five minutes into the lecture, the class is silently scribbling down as much as they can before the professor proceeds forward, when Woojin feels something hit his shoulder. He jumps slightly, curses at the fact that he just scribbled a line down the page, and then praises himself for always using pencil before turning to his right to see what it was. The boy next to him, the kid whose glasses he’s got perched on his own nose, is still in a deep sleep, but his head is no longer lolling against the back of his chair- no, now it rests on Woojin’s right shoulder. Woojin freezes for a moment. Should he wake the boy up? He’s been out like a light for the whole lecture, barely stirring even when the lecturer raises his voice a little. Woojin watches him for a moment, blonde fringe falling into his eyes, mouth slightly parted as he exhales steadily, and then turns back to the lecture. He doesn’t have the heart to wake someone looking so comfortable.

Woojin has no choice but to wake the boy once the lecture is over. He wonders if the boy does this in every class- Woojin’s never seen him before, but then again, the boy is easily hidden if he just sleeps at the back of the room every lesson.

“Hm?” The boy hums when Woojin gently shakes him awake, eyebrows furrowing as he stretches his limbs out.

“Class is over,” Woojin says gently, beginning to collect his things and then collecting the other boy’s things too. The boy sniffs, finally opening his eyes, his gaze falling on Woojin in front of him. He smiles slowly.

“You’re still wearing my glasses.” He laughs. Woojin’s eyes widen,

“Right sorry you can have them back I-”

The boy laughs shaking his head and pushing Woojin’s hands away as he goes to take the glasses off,

“They look cute on you.” The boy insists. Woojin watches him in awe, wonders how he can say something that smooth without a trace of embarrassment.

Six months later, Chan will tell Woojin that he was flushed all the way up to his ears, but Woojin was too distracted looking at his eyes to notice. Chan will tell him he’d been eyeing Woojin for months, but was too scared to make a move. Chan will tell Woojin it was fate that made him late that day, fate that made him so annoyed by the child crying outside his apartment that he forgot his glasses, fate that made Chan bring his glasses with him that day even though he was wearing contacts. Chan will tell Woojin he hadn’t even been asleep when his head fell onto Woojin’s shoulder, he’ll tell him that Woojin was simply too warm for him to have the will to move away. Woojin will listen to all of this and laugh, the laugh that only Chan can coax out of him, and it will spread something warm in Chan’s chest before he pulls his boyfriend in to kiss him as hard as possible.

But six months earlier Woojin doesn’t know this, doesn’t know what the future holds for him, he only knows how to get there, so current Woojin gathers his things and trails after a blond boy he knows nothing about, except his glasses prescription, and opts to simply put trust into a pair of beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone can correctly guess why their dog is called Boshi I will legitimately gift my next fic to you this is a promise 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo)


End file.
